Efecto mariposa
by Nagareboshi Odyssey
Summary: Gracias a una pelea, por accidente, dos universos se cruzan... ¿qué hubiera pasado si Izaya no existiera?. Alguien tiene que arreglar lo que esta de cabeza, y ese alguien es quién menos podrías imaginar que lo hiciera. Pensé, si una pequeña cosa fuera de lugar puede cambiar muchas y sin embargo hay encuentros predestinados ¿cómo afecta la supresión de una persona a todas las perso
1. El juego

Durante la noche Celty iba en su motocicleta, aceleraba lo más rápido que podía, ella iba persiguiendo a algo, ¿pero a qué?, ella aún no estaba segura, sólo podía percibir a un ser sobrenatural, y últimamente muchas cosas estaban cambiando, algo no iba bien, no podía culpar a la otra aparición de nada, sin embargo podía vigilarle. Si el otro espectro no hacía nada malo, ella se disculparía, sin embargo ella tenía un presentimiento y no era nada bueno.

Pasaron varios días y de repente algunas personas comenzaron a desaparecer, algo muy común en Ikebokuro, pero pasado algún tiempo reaparecían en estado catatónico en algún sitio al azar, pronto los periódicos y la televisión no dejaban de hablar sobre ello.

Después las personas ya no desaparecían, pero eran halladas en el mismo estado; eso llamo fuertemente la atención de Izaya, él cuál cito a Celty en una azotea.

Izaya: -es una noche fría, no te quitare mucho tiempo... supongo que sabes sobre los incidentes extraños de estos días.

Celty: -he escuchado sobre ello

Izaya: -hable con los psicólogos que están llevando los casos, esto es grave, según lo que averigüe ninguna de esas personas ha muerto aún, pero sus mentes están destrozadas

Celty: ¿qué más sabes?

Izaya: -los expertos infieren que se les mostró algo lo suficientemente perturbador, y yo he investigado, la mayoría muestran un patrón... son consideradas peligrosas o malvadas, suelen estar en asuntos turbios.

Celty: ¿dónde entró yo?

Izaya: -sospecho que el próximo puede ser Shiki san o incluso yo, colaboremos juntos...

Izaya y Celty iban en motocicleta hacia el cuartel de Awakusu Kai, a advertirle a Shiki, sin embargo sus planes cambiaron cuando notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, algo no iba bien, todo estaba muy silencioso, continuaron caminado y encontraron varias marcas de lucha en las habitaciones del cuartel, había cosas tiradas por todos lados, no necesitaron caminar mucho para ver a algunos de los guardaespaldas de Shiki, completamente catatónicos.

Izaya sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que era el miedo, sin embargo comenzó a correr abriendo las puertas una tras otra, pero sin encontrar a Shiki, cuando llego a la última puerta, podía escuchar que en el interior de aquella habitación había una pelea, intento abrirla pero era inútil, estaba cerrada por dentro.

Celty saco su oz y partió a la mitad la puerta de un sólo golpe, ella y el hombre de ojos carmesí entraron... Shiki estaba siendo alzado muy por encima del suelo por una figura peculiar.

La criatura parecía casí humana, aunque con algunas particularidades, tenía unos orbes rojo sangre con partes violeta claro, su mirada era perdida, poseía una túnica negra con capucha, el liso cabello largo y plateado (completamente acomodado hacia atrás), unos colmillos sobresalientes, su boca parecía más un hocico (incluso tenía el labio superior partido), estatura regular, compleción muy delgada (tanto que se podían apreciar sus costillas), un cuerno saliendo de su frente, sus manos parecían garras, y su piel era violeta en un tono cenizo.

Izaya jamás había leído en ningún libro sobre una criatura siquiera remotamente similar, pero no había tiempo de formular preguntas, ni de cuidar su imagen, en este punto el joven azabache estaba realmente preocupado por Shiki, aunque era muy orgulloso para admitir que le tenía cierto cariño y agradecimiento.

Izaya: -Suelta a Shiki

Aparición: -¿o si no, que?

Shiki: -Escapa muchacho...

Izaya: -Te obligare

Aparición: -Solamente estas adelantando tu turno, Orihara Izaya... -dijo mientras aventaba a Shiki como si fuera un muñeco de trapo

Izaya: -así que sabes mi nombre, que grosero eres, yo no se el tuyo

Aparición: -llámame Devi

Izaya: -bien Devi, atácame

Devi intento atrapar a Izaya, pero la aparición no era tan rápida como aquel humano, Izaya esquivaba todos los golpes de aquel espectro, también esquivó los zarpazos que se le lanzaban, hubo un momento en que el pelinegro sacó su navaja para comprobar una teoría, en efecto, este ser no era como Celty... no desprendía éter, sin embargo tampoco sangraba como un humano.

Izaya: -¡Celty!, cuida a Shiki, llama a Shinra y atiendan a los demás, yo me encargo de Devi

Izaya salto por la ventana y Devi le siguió. Desde el punto de vista de la aparición... Izaya estaba corriendo al azar, sin embargo no era así, él sabía muy bien lo que hacia, pronto ambos se alejaron de la ciudad, estaban muy lejos en un sitio completamente abandonado, a decir verdad Izaya trató de sacar al espectro de Ikebokuro para que no pudiera ir tras otros humanos, pero tuvo que correr varias horas y ahora estaba agotado; sin embargo a pesar de estar perdido en medio de la nada, confiaba en sus habilidades y sabía que la mayor poseida por él... era la inteligencia...

Izaya: -¿por qué haces esto?

Devi: -todos ustedes son pecadores, deben pagar

Izaya: -Ve a la iglesia a decir eso, no eres quién para hacerlos pagar

Devi: -tengo el poder de hacerlo

Izaya: -el único que puede jugar con los humanos soy yo, ¿quién te crees para tratarlos así?, sólo yo los puedo perturbar mentalmente, no se quién seas, pero eres un aficionado

Devi: -Tienes demasiadas agallas humano, te daré la oportunidad de redimirte... como a todos se las di

Izaya: -Suena interesante, pero... ¿cómo lo harás?, no soy del tipo que cambia tan fácilmente- comenzó a reír

Devi: -jugaremos mi juego, pero te advierto que nadie me ha ganado

Izaya: -¿que ganó yo?

Devi: -durante el tiempo que esto duré, dejaré en paz a los humanos, si ganas... eliminare mi existencia y todos regresaran a la normalidad, pero si pierdes... quedarás como ellosy seguiré con mis cosas

Izaya: -me interesa, amo a los humanos y ellos me amaran cuando vean que derrote a un demonio, entonces se darán cuenta que soy un dios

Devi: -los dioses nacen, no se hacen...

Izaya: -no seas amargado y no me molestes

Devi: -hecho.

Devi se acercó al azabache y toco su frente con una de sus enormes uñas, el suelo se abrió debajo de Izaya y unos tentáculos de éter rojo lo capturaron.

Izaya: -espera ni siquiera me has dicho que tengo que hacer para ganar...

Devi: -sólo seguir cuerdo, no intentar matarte, no morir en el intento, arreglar las cosas y regresar en menos de un mes. -fue lo último que dijo con su voz eléctrica, mientras le daba un zarpazo en una mejilla- ya ha sido sellado con tu sangre.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecían, Izaya despertó en la azotea de un edificio enorme, ¿acaso todo fue un sueño?, de cualquier forma se sacudió el polvo, tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla y se sentía extraño, bajo de la azotea con ayuda de sus saltos de parkur y comenzó a caminar, aún estaba en Ikebokuro, pero el lugar lucía un poco diferente, muchos edificios estaban más deteriorados de lo que recordaba, fue hacía el Sushi Ruso y se encontró con Simon.

Simon: -Sushi bueno, sushi barato, compre sushi

Izaya: -Hola Simon

Simon: -¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Izaya: -no bromees con migo, vamos adentro, muero de hambre, quiero una orden de otoro.

Simon: -Muy bien pero no te conozco

El azabache no sólo ordeno su atún graso, sino que también comenzó a charlar con Simon, si es que a eso se le puede llamar charlar.

Izaya: -y entonces tuve ese sueño extraño

Simon dijo en ruso: -otro loco

Izaya le contesto en ruso: -cuida lo que dices Simon

Simón se sorprendió mucho: -¿hablas ruso?

Izaya: -¿me estas jugando una broma?, todo mundo sabe que hablo ruso, sobretodo tu, siempre hablamos horas y horas en ese idioma- comentó muy molesto e incrédulo.

El azabache comenzaba a preocuparse porque Simon es una persona demasiado honesta, y según podía leer sus reacciones... Simon no estaba jugando, en verdad no recordaba a Izaya. Hasta cierto punto esto hacía que el ahora confundido hombre de ojos carmesí, se comenzará a sentir un poco más sólo de lo normal.

Simon: -me estas confundiendo

Izaya: -si así fuera no sabría que... -murmuro algo inaudible en el oído del ruso

Después Izaya hablo más alto: - y tengo más pruebas, eres un sujeto muy fuerte, tanto que podrías parar un camión con tus manos, eres una buena persona, también eres muy amigable y solías parar mis peleas con Shizu chan... además si no me equivoco este es tu número celular...- saco su celular, marco con destreza un número y como lo esperaba, sonó el celular de Simon.

Simon: -necesito más pruebas

Izaya le mostró una foto a aquel hombre, y gracias a ello logró convencer al "ruso negro".

Izaya sabía que algo extraño pasaba, pero también estaba convencido sobre que por más rara que fuera la situación podría contar con Simon, además si necesitará secuaces... sin duda el ruso era una buena opción.

Izaya: -Iré a caminar y veré que otras cosas han cambiado, regresare más al rato- pago la cuenta y se despidió.

Izaya se fue caminando hacia su apartamento, pero al llegar, sólo encontró un edificio en ruinas, después se dirigió hacia Shinjuku a verificar su otro departamento... pero tampoco había nada. Regreso hacia Ikebokuro y a pesar de algunas modificaciones en el paisaje urbano, logró llegar a casa de Shinra y toco la puerta.

Lo que Izaya vio le sorprendió mucho... enfrente de él tenía a un hombre ojeroso, con la barba un poco crecida, con pequeñas pero notorias cicatrices en las manos y una enorme en su ojo derecho, aquel sujeto era Shinra aunque no lo pareciera.

Izaya: -¿qué demonios te paso Shinra?

Shinra: -¿quién eres?

Izaya: -¿tu también?... desde ayer todo esta muy raro

Shinra: -no se de que hablas

Izaya: -estaba con Celty y...

Shinra: -Celty, ¿has dicho Celty?, no se quién seas pero dime... ¿ella esta bien?- dijo sujetando fuertemente a Izaya y agitándolo con desesperación

Izaya: -¿tu tampoco me recuerdas?

Shinra: -nunca te he visto en mi vida

Izaya: -soy Izaya, eres mi amigo y tengo pruebas, espera sólo un momento- dijo mientras buscaba en su celular una foto

Shinra: -no desperdicies mi tiempo y vete

Izaya: -Aquí esta- estrelló su celular en la cara de Shinra

Shinra: -no puede ser... entra- dijo muy sorprendido

Izaya había mostrado a Shinra dos fotos, en una aparecían sólo ellos dos y en la otra también estaba Celty. Cuando tomaron las fotos, en aquella época... Izaya quería matar a Shinra por convencerlo de hacer algo tan vergonzoso e inútil como eso, pero ahora se sentía agradecido porque con ayuda de esto podría recuperar a su antiguo amigo y tener un aliado más en este mundo tan loco.

Un par de minutos después...

Izaya: -¿qué paso?, ¿por qué tienes esas cicatrices?

Shinra: -son de la escuela media, Nakura...

Izaya: -se molestó cuando las apuestas no le salieron bien...

Shinra: -y me atacó cuando le dije que devolveríamos todo el dinero

Izaya: -pero se supone que me atacó a mi y tu saltaste en medio, la herida sólo fue en el pecho

Shinra: -no te conozco, tu no estabas, me atacó a mi sin piedad, me salve porque Shizuo se le fue encima, papá me curó... pero el daño era grave y estuve meses en el hospital.

Izaya: -ahora lo entiendo todo

Shinra: -¿qué pasa forastero?

Izaya: -es poco probable, pero es la única explicación lógica, estoy en otro mundo, más precisamente en una dimensión alterna, en este espacio tiempo... yo no existo, por eso nadie me recuerda, por eso todo ha cambiado...

Shinra: -no debería de creerte, pero esas fotos...

Izaya: -bien, tendré que decirte algo que no sabe cualquiera... tu primera disección fue a los 4 años y fue a Celty, por cierto, ¿donde esta Celty?, necesito saber si Shiki san esta bien...

Shinra: -Celty se fue hace mucho... no le gusto el hombre en que me convertí... desde que murió mi padre

Izaya: -en mi mundo... Celty y tú son pareja, tu padre esta vivo y les molesta de vez en cuando, además como viste en las fotos, ese accidente no pasó.

Shinra mientras veía a Izaya: -...

Izaya: -No perderé contra Devi, no prometo que todo va a ser como en mi mundo, pero vamos a arreglar lo más que sea posible las cosas, buscaré a Shiki san, tratare de comunicarme con tigo.

Shinra vio a Izaya irse, el joven doctor subterráneo se quedo sin decir una sola palabra, Izaya tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano... pero tenía que descubrirlo por si mismo.

Izaya buscó por toda la ciudad alguna señal de las pandillas de la ciudad, según lo que pudo investigar... los pañuelos amarillos ya no existían, los cuadrados azules dominaban en lugar, los asesinos infectados por Saika eran reducidos, y los círculos rojos aún existían, pero los Dollars no.

Izaya: -tengo que encontrar a Kida, sólo él me podrá aclarar porque en este mundo desaparecieron los pañuelos amarillos, sólo espero no encontrarlo ciego o mutilado por una pela con los cuadrados azules... También debo encontrar a Shizu chan... quizá si encuentro a Tom san pueda hallar a Shizu y él debe saber donde esta Celty, después buscare a Shiki, También quiero ver a Mikado y me gustaría saber como son mis hermanas en esta dimensión, jeja no me las imaginó...

El azabache buscó por toda la ciudad, pero no encontró a Shizuo, ni a Celty, ni a Shiki, regreso a cenar al Sushi Ruso.

Izaya: -eh estado como loco buscando en la ciudad a Kida Masaomi, esperaba encontrarlo con una pierna rota al menos, pero nadie lo ha visto, ¿sabes algo Simon?

Simon: -Kida era un buen chico- dijo con cara muy triste

Izaya: -¿era?

Simon: -es una lástima, Kida Masaomi falleció hace varios años

Izaya se quedó con la boca abierta, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa pero esto era muy duro, seguramente durante la batalla con los cuadrados azules, Kida no logró defenderse sin los consejos de Izaya, ahora el informante se sentía asqueado con este universo alterno, Devi en cierta forma le había arrebatado a uno de sus queridos humanos.

Cuando se hizo de noche, un hombre con una sonrisa melancólica y ojos carmesí caminaba sin rumbo pensando "Kida murió, así que no pudo convencer a Mikado de venir a Ikebokuro... como aquí no existo, Mikado no creó a los Dollars y yo no ayude a reclutarlos"

Después el cuervo encontró un cuchillo tirado, que por razones obvias no recogió, pero recordó algo "Anri debe estar fuera de control, sin Mikado ni Kida ni Mika, ella... Saika...", apretó los puños y se fue a casa de Shinra.

Izaya: -¿puedo quedarme aquí hoy?

Shinra: -quédate lo que necesites Izaya, yo saldré

Izaya: -puedo ver por tu lenguaje corporal que algo ocultas en tu bata, haciendo uso de mis años de amistad con tigo... puedo atreverme a decir que vas a usar tus bisturís

Shinra: -no tengo bisturís con migo en este momento

Izaya: -mientes, nunca has podido mentirme, eres terrible para ello, ¿vas a matar a alguien?

Shinra: -voy a buscar a Yadogiri Yienai

Izaya muy sorprendido: -¿pero no te importan las pandillas de colores?

Shinra: -no, sólo quiero matar a Yadogiri, él mato a mi padre...

Izaya acompañó toda la noche a Shinra en su busqueda de Yadogiri, sin embargo no había ningún rastro de su paradero, aunque Izaya pensaba que podría ser lo mejor, después de todo nunca había visto ese lado de Shinra, el castaño ojeroso no estaba jugando... si le ponía una mano encima a Yadogiri, lo torturaría cruelmente y lo mataría; ciertamente Izaya no querría perderse ese espectáculo, puede que inclusive él mismo ayudará por las muchas cosas que le había hecho, aunque en ese momento recordó que este era otro Yadogiri, puesto que este técnicamente no le había hecho nada por no existir en este universo. Ambos hombres regresaron a casa durante la madrugada y durmieron poco.


	2. Diferencias

Pasaron varios días, casi una semana y el melancólico hombre de ojos carmesí buscó algo que pudiera ayudarle, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, sin embargo por tanto buscar, tenía que encontrar algo, lo que fuera, incluso si no era mucho, él estaría feliz de ver a cualquier persona... y apareció cruzando la calle Tom san con tres guardaespaldas.

Izaya: -No veo a Shizu chan, seguramente sin mi causándole problemas, él pudo conservar un trabajo estable y no se volvió guardaespaldas de Tom, aunque tampoco veo a Vorona... ¿cómo debería acercarme a Tom san?, ¿qué debería preguntar?

Tom se acercó a Izaya: -¿cuál es tu nombre forastero?

Izaya: -¿hablas con migo?

Tom: -claro que hablo con tigo

Tom era tan tranquilo como siempre, incluso parecía ser amable, ¿qué debería hacer Izaya ahora?, ni siquiera en su dimensión había cruzado palabra con Tom...

Izaya: -Mi nombre es Izaya Orihara

Tom: -¿Orihara?, me suena familiar

Izaya: -¿en verdad me recuerdas? -sonrió muy feliz

Tom: -¿De casualidad Mairu y Kururi Orihara son de tu familia?

Izaya se sorprendió y dejó de sonreír: -¿uh?, si, ¿por qué?

Tom: -hace años fui su niñero, aunque por poco tiempo, las recuerdo porque las vi hace poco en las noticias... ellas están desaparecidas

Izaya: -¿desaparecidas?

Tom: -tus ojos son como los de ellas, debería recordarte...

Izaya: -iré a buscar a Shiki san, él me ayudará a encontrarlas, muchas gracias por la información.

Tom sólo meneo la cabeza con un semblante más apagado, mientras tanto de entre las sombras apareció Kadota e intervino

Kadota: -¿Shiki san?

Izaya: -si

Kadota: -¿no lo sabes?, ¿verdad?

Tom: -no hablemos de cosas tristes

Izaya: -Nadie me ha dicho nada sobre Shiki cuando lo mencionó, ¿pasa algo?

Kadota: -Merece saberlo... hace 7 años hubo un enfrentamiento entre yakuzas por el control de Ikebokuro

Izaya: -¿la batalla del tabaco?

Kadota: -si, lo cierto es que Shiki san fue malherido y murió, pero no hubo dolor, dicen que fue muy rápido

Izaya: -Quiero volver a ver a Mairu y Kururi aunque sean molestas, y deseo ver a Shiki san porque era más que un jefe para mí, llegó a ser un amigo- comenzaron a salir copiosas lágrimas de esos ojos escarlata, brillaban como diamantes, y dolían como puñales... no pudo sostenerse en pie por más tiempo y cayó de rodillas en el piso.

Izaya ya estaba al borde del colapso, sin él... no hubo quién cuidará a sus hermanas, fueran como fueran, ellas terminaron siendo secuestradas posiblemente para hacer experimentos humanos con ellas, puesto que sin los Dollars no hubo quién frenará a Namie y a la farmacéutica que secuestraba gente para esos propósitos. Por otro lado Shiki estaba muerto, probablemente si Izaya hubiese existido en este mundo habría movido las cosas de modo que todo quedará en saldo blanco, como acostumbraba. ¿Qué otra terrible cosa más necesitaba saber?

Izaya: -Gracias Dotachin, al menos tú fuiste honesto con migo, aunque tampoco culpo a Tom san- dijo levantándose y tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Kadota: -¿Dotachin?

Izaya: -Dota de Kadota, chin sufijo...

Kadota: -nunca te dije mi nombre

Tom: -cierto, yo tampoco me presente, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Izaya mintió: -Lo adivine, porque tú tienes cara de Tom y tú de Kadota, ¿saben? a veces la gente piensa que soy un sper.

Ninguno de esos hombres le creyó esa mentira tan descarada, pero los problemas no terminaban allí. Kadota se acercó a Izaya y le propuso ir a beber juntos.

Izaya: -Pero es que… a mí no me gusta...

Kadota: -no pasará nada por un día, además quieres saber información sobre "eso", sólo te la diré si me acompañas...

Izaya sabía que el castaño era bastante reservado y estaba alerta, pero también conocía o creía conocer a su amigo moreno, así que accedió; por su parte Kadota a su vez pensaba sacarle información a un borracho azabache. Ninguno era tan ingenuo como para no sospechar las intenciones del otro, ninguno tenía nada que perder, a fin de cuentas ambos tenían el mismo propósito.

Un rato después se veía entrar al ex miembro de los cuadrados azules y al ex-informante al Bar Akabadashi (antes de Shiki), aquel hombre de ojos carmesí pidió su bebida y sintiendo como todos los poros de su cuerpo le gritaban algo importante, sin darse cuenta de nada, él comenzó a charlar con Kadota, aunque había algo muy raro y se sentía en el aire... de repente al mirar al bar tender un escalofrío le recorrió... ese sujeto no era otro más que su antiguo némesis... Shizuo.

Shizuo: -Aquí tiene

Izaya paso saliva y se le quedó observando sin decir nada... en verdad era tan extraño vivir en un mundo donde su enemigo a muerte no intentaba asesinarlo.

Izaya murmuro: -podría acostumbrarme a esto- pero aún después de decirlo, él termino un poco triste, algo dolía en su pecho...

Era muy extraño para aquel sujeto manipulador y sarcástico, pasar de tener a Shizuo como su enemigo mortal a tener que ser dos completos extraños, ¿dónde quedó todo ese odio?, sin ese rencor, no tenía sentido siquiera intentar iniciar una discusión, ¿qué caso tenía si su única conexión había sido destruida?

Izaya se pasó observando un rato a Shizuo, ya no era el mismo tonto incivilizado que conoció, pero su actitud no era lo único diferente... el Shizuo enfrente de él cuidaba más de su aspecto, su cabello era otra vez de su antiguo y natural color castaño, no llevaba gafas de sol, y no apestaba a cigarrillos, además tenía una expresión que no le había visto antes... Shizuo estaba sonriendo.

Kadota veía frustrado que Izaya casi no había tocado su tragó, pero eso no importaba, el moreno era lo suficientemente paciente como para lograr su cometido. De repente se acercó Shizuo y pregunto si querían alguna otra bebida más, también guiño un ojo.

Izaya no lo podía creer... el hombre más impredecible, salvaje y fuerte de Ikebokuro, le estaba sonriendo.

Shizuo: -¿te conozco de algo, lindura?

Izaya: -claro que no... Shizu chan- zurrando lo último

Shizuo dirigiéndose a Izaya: -¿por qué no has bebido casi nada?, ¿no te gusto tu trago?, si quieres... te lo puedo cambiar- pone una mano sobre la de su némesis interdimencional y le ve directo a los ojos.

Izaya no sabía porque, pero al cruzarse esos ojos claros color miel y sus intensos orbes carmesí, en verdad le provocaba una gran incomodidad.

Izaya: -¿qué estás haciendo Shizu chan?

Shizuo: -no sé cómo sabes mi nombre, pero lindura, podemos vernos después de que termine mi turno.

Izaya: -Dotachin, ¿es mi imaginación o Shizu chan me está coqueteando?

Kadota: -Es parte del servicio, tiene que coquetearles a las clientas y clientes para que consuman más.

Izaya: -me alegra que fuera una falsa alarma, aunque... sé que me animaría...

Kadota sabía que esa sonrisa en Izaya le iba a costar muy cara a alguien, aunque aún no sabía a quién.

En la noche...

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de Shinra, después de eso el hombre castaño en bata se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba afuera, Izaya se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Kadota.

Kadota: -según me dijo, es amigo tuyo

Shinra: -¿por qué lo embriagaste?

Kadota: -necesitaba saber algo

Shinra: -esta no era la forma correcta y lo sabes

Kadota: -aun así... tu amigo esta delirando, por tanto alcohol

Shinra: -tal vez no lo hace

Kadota: -toma, aquí esta su celular, dáselo mañana, ambos sabemos que las personas ebrias y los celulares no se llevan muy bien.

Kadota y Shinra se despidieron, después de eso el doctor miró el celular de Izaya.

El hombre de ropas oscuras y ojos rojizos salía en muchos vídeos con Shizuo, en realidad varios eran algo subidos de tono...

Shinra: -¿en verdad crees que vas a regresar a tu dimensión?

En el celular se reproducía un video donde el informante sonreía mucho...

Izaya: -si estás viendo este vídeo Shizu chan, significa que hay una dimensión donde no me odias...

Después de eso se podía apreciar a Shizuo besando las mejillas de Izaya y bebiendo juntos, después un besó en la boca y luego se escuchaba a Shizuo diciéndole a Izaya lo mucho que le amaba.

-mini flash back-

Kadota: -te llevaré a tu casa

Izaya: -¿podemos vernos mañana?

Kadota: -desde luego, te paso mi número

Izaya: -no, ya me lo sé...

Kadota: -...

Izaya (poniéndose azul): -no me llames, yo te llamo- vomitando después de decir aquello

Kadota: -como dejamos cosas pendientes, puedo pasar por ti mañana

Izaya: -agradecería enormemente que me dieras un paseo por Ikebokuro, si no te molesta, aún no conozco bien el lugar

Kadota: -desde luego- sonriendo con simpatía.

-fin del mini flash back-


	3. Chapter 3

En Ikebokuro...

Izaya y Kadota caminaban por varios lugares al azar, el moreno aùn no estaba seguro que deberia mostrarle al pelinegro, tampoco estaba seguro de que actualizaciones debiera darle sobre la ciudad y los ciudadanos... aquel hombre de ojos carmesì parecìa reconocer buena parte de los sitios, pero no en su totalidad. Ante Kadota, Izaya era una persona que muy probablemente habìa vivido en Ikebokuro algùn tiempo, pero se habìa marchado por un largo periodo y al regresar se sentìa tan ajeno al lugar; por lo menos el hombre cobrizo querìa pensar eso.

Mientras tanto en Shinjuku...

Chikage caminaba (con su fachada de hombre tranquilo) junto a Non, Kana, Kiyo y Siena, buscaban a Rio Kamikisha, una vieja amiga de Non. Aparentemente dìas atras a la chica de cabello largo y claro,le habìa llegado de forma anònima un correo con informaciòn realmente detallada e incluso imagenes, todas eran sobre su amiga, por alguna razòn Rio habìa sufrido demaciado y se habia refugiado en las drogas.

Kana: -Creo que la encontre...

-Flash back-

Shinishi habìa pasado aquellas notas a Non para ayudarle y a la vez destrozarla, hace tanto que los humanos no representaban ningun reto para el informante 24/7, la retroalimentación que le daban ya no era divertida, con el paso de los ùltimos 23 años, se habìa vuelto extremadamente sàdico, aùn conservaba algo de la bondad de aquellos viejos y dorados tiempos, pero èl ya no era un ente estable, tanto tiempo obserbando a los seres humanos habìa acabado con èl, siendo testigo de tantas aberraciones cometidas entre ellos mismos...

El informante que nunca duerme hacia un recuento de su propia existencia, podìa recordar vagamente que al principio estuvo asqueado y procurò ayudar desinteresadamente, pero el tiempo se burlaba de él y le enseñaba que apesar de sus esfuerzos, siempre habìa alguièn haciendo algo malvado en alguna parte y comprendiò entonces que no podrìa acabar con los corazones podridos de los ciudadanos. No podìa quebrarse, despuès de todo no era humano, sin embargo no tardo en corromperse cuando llego a su punto cumbre, allì se planteo por primera vez algo curioso: "sì los humanos podìan hacerse ese tipo de cosas entre ellos, ¿por què èl no podrìa hacerselos tambièn?"

-Fin del flash back-

Transcurrierón las horas e Izaya se ponìa al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, aparentemente habìa tantas cosas de cabeza, que posiblemente le llevarìa años solucionarlo, èl estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notò cuando su nuevo amigo interdimencional se quedo callado mientras le observaba. El Orihara estaba metido en graves problemas, aùn no tenìa idea de como rescataría a sus hermanas y arreglarìa todo lo demàs, "sería tan sencillo si tuviera la ayuda de Nebula" pensó, pero después entro en razón, no quería meterse en más problemas... Sì consideraba que varias personas fundamentales se habìan marchado, muerto, ocultado y/o desaparecido, en realidad el panorama no era nada alentador, quizà el concepto bàsico del juego (en que le habìa metido macabramente Devi) era sòlo acomodar las piezas lo màs parecido posible a como él las viviò, en vez de arreglarlas todas, dado que habìa algunas que ya no se podìan arreglar jamás.

Kadota: -tienes lápiz labial en el cuello

Izaya: -¿Què?, no puede ser... -angustiado comenzó a tocar dicha zona

Kadota: -mentí sobre el labial pero al fin me pones atenciòn, ¿te pasa algo Izaya?

Izaya: -perdona, me distraje

Kadota: -¿extrañas el lugar de donde vienes?

Izaya dijo mientras reia: -claro que no, ¿quièn podrìa hacerlo?

Kadota: -¿quières ir a otro lugar?

Izaya: -Claro, ¿puedes llevarme a...?

Poco despuès un alegre azabache inflaba sus pulmones eufórico, mientras hacia un poco de parkur al lado del hombre que le acompañaba.

Izaya: -este aire putrefacto me trae recuerdos invaluables- dijo sacando la lengua juguetonamente

Kadota: -eso parece- comenzó a reír

El hombre de piel aceitunada no sabìa mucho sobre Izaya, realmente preferìa no preguntar, parecìa que habìan formado una buena amistad, a pesar del poco tiempo de esta, (incluso casi podían adivinar el pensamiento del otro con una sola mirada), y sin embargo se hallaba felìz y muy complacido al mirar esta otra faceta en el poseedor de esa mirada escarlata. No podìa olvidar cuando vio a Izaya por primera vez, aquel rostro pálido se veìa tan lleno de dolor en aquel entonces, y era completamente diferente aquella expresion confrontada con esta.

Kadota tenìa buenos sentimientos y siempre habìa sido muy solidario, sì hubiera sabido en aquel entonces que decirle esa cruel verdad a Izaya, le traerìa tanto dolor al pelinegro, entonces el moreno habrìa callado. Êl tambièn se estaba perdiendo poco a poco en sus pensamientos, cosa que su acompañante notò y aprovecho para separarse unos segundos de èl, dándole su espacio.

Izaya se encontró por accidente con alguien... que comenzò a coquetear con el informante...

Chikage: -Eres el más bello ángel que han visto mis ojos, se mi novia

Izaya: -soy hombre- comenzó a reírse con burla

Chikage: -no puede ser, eres tan hermoso como una mujer, my Darlin

Izaya: -repito... soy hombre- ya un poco molesto

Chikage: -no me importa, igual me presentaré, soy Rokujo Chikage, puedes llamarme Rochi- extendió su mano, mientras sonreía.

Chikage era molesto y muy encimoso, pero parecía buena persona, sin embargo esos ojos carmesí no soportaban al hombre pelirrojo y afortunadamente, Kadota lo había ubicado nuevamente, el moreno habìa entendido la incomodidad de su compañero, así que decidió ayudarlo.

Kadota: -Izaya, deberíamos irnos pronto, se nos hará tarde, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarte.

Chikage: -Izaya… -repitió entre suspiros- Iza chan- dijo de nuevo con una voz chillona y alegre, mientras se sonrojaba y ponía cara de tonto.

Ambos sujetos se fueron por muchas veredas caminando y conversando, dejando a Chikage allí, ellos parecían estar alegres nuevamente, sin embargo sentían que algo les vigilaba, no lo sabían pero las cámaras de Shinishi los seguían intrigadas (por todas partes), sin embargo había algo más.

Cuando ambos regresaron a Ikebokuro, estaban a una cuadra de llegar al Bar Akabadashi pero apareció nuevamente Chikage y trato de abrazar a un hombre que le esquivo fácilmente con su parkur.

Chikage: -sí nos hemos vuelto a ver, debe ser el destino que nos une

Izaya: -Dotachin ayúdame, Rochi es un acosador- decía corriendo en círculos

Chikage: -estas siendo muy duro con migo Iza chan- persiguiéndole

Kadota: -tú eras el sujeto que nos venía siguiendo y quien se escondía detrás de los postes, no mientas- señaló acusatoriamente a Chikage

Chikage: -bien, me atraparon- decía mientras aún corría detrás de su presa.

De algún modo lograron el moreno y el azabache acercarse un poco más a aquel bar, aunque con dificultad, puesto que el hombre menudo tenía colgando de sí a un empalagoso pelirrojo.

Chikage: -Iza chan, dame tu número

Izaya: -ya te dije que soy hombre, no me llames Iza chan

Chikage: -lo se… es sólo que tú eres especial, no voy a hacerte nada malo, sòlo se mi dulce amorcito

Un grupo de chicas molestas se acercó, parecían estar conteniendo su furia, aunque era evidente que esta iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Non:-¿Què haces aquì Rochi?, a las afueras de Shinjuku nos abandonaste diciendo que "se te presento algo y regresarìas pronto".

Siena: -Tuvimos que usar el GPS para rastrear tu celular

Kiyo: -Nos debes una explicaciòn, grandísimo tonto

Non: -Aùn debemos llevar a mi amiga a un hospital, creo que sufre los efectos de una sobredosis.

Izaya: -me niego a serlo, Rochi, no soy el tipo de persona que se vuelve un seguidor- mirando a las varias novias de Chikage- soy el tipo de persona que es líder…-dijo orgullosa y altaneramente

Chikage: -ummm, eso es un problema, quieres exclusividad, entiendo...

Izaya: -…- enojándose más a cada segundo, puesto que sus palabras habían sido trasquiversadas

Chikage comenzó a hablar: -mis princesas, tengo que pedirles un tiempo…- miro a sus novias con algo de tristeza- pero podemos seguir frecuentándonos...- dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

Chicas: -¿Qué?

Chikage: -Non, te acompañarè a llevar a tu amiga a un hospital, sòlo dame un momento

Chikage tomando de frente las manos de Izaya: -ahora que todo esta arreglado, insisto, Darlin… no... Iza chan se mi dulce amorcito

Las chicas seguían en shock, su novio las había dejado por irse detrás de Izaya, peor que eso, parecía ir en serio. Ellas estaban llenas de sentimientos confusos, por un lado les embriagaba la tristeza, por otro sentían un ferviente odio hacia aquel azabache, ya que él había sido el motivo de su separación.

Kadota acercándose amenazadoramente a Chikage: -Deja a Izaya en paz…

Izaya tratando de zafarse de Chikage: -Tengo un amigo que es doctor y vive muy cerca de aquì, puedes acompañarlas hasta allá, Rochi.

Non: -Dime la direcciòn... -dijo seriamente sacando su teléfono

Despuès de saber la ubicaciòn detallada de la casa de Shinra, las chicas decidieròn llevarse a Rio con ellas hacia ese lugar, aunque antes...

Non soltando una cachetada a Chikage: -esto es por plantarnos, asegúrate de alcanzarnos allà. -se retiro junto a las demàs que aùn cargaban a su amiga.

El moreno se habìa resignado temporalmente y el azabache caminaba con dificultad mientras un pelirojo colgaba encima de èl. A su vez se acercaba enfurecido cierto barman hacia ellos, mirando el disgusto de Izaya.

Shizuo: -Aléjate de mi lindura, quítale tus manos de encima

Chikage: -¿tu lindura?- cuestionó- es mi dulce amorcito- reclamó suspirando

Shizuo separándoles: -es mi lindura

Izaya: -yo no soy de nadie, estoy casado con migo mismo

Shizuo: -¿no puedo salir a fumar sin tener que toparme a escoria como tu?- dijo a Chikage

Kadota: -para que dejen de pelear, me quedarè con èl

Izaya: -Dotachin...- lo miro entendiendo que trataba de ayudarle

Shizuo: -grrr ¡Kadota!

Por alguna razòn Izaya ya presentìa desde antes que Shizuo podrìa ayudarle a quitarse a Chikage de encima, tambièn sabìa que el sushi ruso y aquel bar eran su salvaciòn para afrontar momentos de crisis.

Tanto el fortisimo hombre de Ikebokuro, como el rebelde de Sataima, miraban con rabia a un tranquilo moreno. El dìa anterior Shizuo podìa recordar que Kadota habìa llegado al bar con el pelinegro; Chikage no podìa olvidar que acababa de conocer a Izaya... en compañia del otro hombre. ¿Acaso era coincidencia que estuvieran tan juntos?. Esos temibles machos dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a echar espuma por la boca al posar sus ojos furiosos en Kyohei.

Izaya sòlo comenzó a reìr, todos en esta dimenciòn estaban locos y eran tan graciosos al pelear por cosas triviales, sin embargo trato de calmarlos, debìa buscar que lo odiaràn como en su mundo, ¿serìa capaz de hacerlo?, todo era tan divertido por aquì, las cosas estaban bien así, ¿por què tenìa que cambiarlas?... entonces recordó a sus hermanas y a Shiki san. Tenìa que arreglar todo esto de algùn modo.

-Flas back-

La mañana de Izaya:

El astuto individuo se despertò muy temprano, se cuido de no despertar a Shinra, se escabullo de la casa y en poco tiempo habìa logrado cambiar una parte de su dinero real por Bit Coins, se las arreglo tambièn para regresar sin ser visto y comenzó a usar su teléfono.

Èl contactò a su relativamente viejo competidor (después de todo, algunas cosas nunca cambiarón del todo) y no perdió tiempo para molestarle.

{En internet...

Kanra (Izaya) escribía con su celular

°°Hola, justo ahora soy un chico que no existe, llegue como caido del cielo, pero seguro ya lo sabes°°

Shinishi Tsukumoya no tardo en responder

Hola, ¿asì que eres tú?

Kanra

Necesito saber algo importante, estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio

Shinishi Tsukumoya

Comencemos nuestro negocio, entonces...

Kanra

¿Què sabes sobre Anri chan, Akabadashi y Shiki San?

Tambièn necesitarè los planos internos de las farmaceuticas Yagiri

Shinishi Tsukumoya

Tiempo atrás Anri atacò a una chica llamada Haruna y la dejo en coma, ademas desde ese entonces Anri se volviò un objeto para Awakusu Kai, Akabadashi la protege tanto como puede pero no ha logrado sacarla de alli, si bien èl se quedo con el control de Awakusu (despuès de la muerte de Shiki), es Aozaki quien en realidad esta al mando.

+Shinishi Tsukumoya a eviado varios archivos comprimidos+

Kanra

Ya podràs ver que el pago a llegado a tu cuenta bancaria

+Kanra ha descargado 7 documentos+

Shinishi Tsukumoya

Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, Desconocido kun

Kanra

Puedes llamarme Izaya Orihara}

Minutos màs tarde en el sillòn:

Èl odiaba tener que recurrir a Shinishi, aunque no tenìa que tragarse su horgullo en esta dimenciòn, igual podìa sentir algo diferente en aquella IA, no quizò pensar mucho en ello y decidiò que posiblemente los nùmeros celulares de las personas en este Ikebokuro no son los mismos que en su Ikebokuro, pero igual comienzò a formar a los Dollars con todos los números que tenìa a la mano.

Aquel delgado y ojeroso hombre de ojos del mismo color que la sangre que corria por su venas, pasaba ràpidamente sus dedos por el teclado del celular, ahora estaba manipulando a Mikado para que visitarà la tumba de Kida Masaomi.

Izaya casì no habìa dormido, pero habìa progresado mucho, en realidad no perdìa ni un momento para poder recuperar la situaciòn y ganarle a Devi. Comenzaban a pesarle los parpados, tenìa que dormir algo, dentro de poco vendría Kadota por él y le pondrìa al tanto de este nuevo lugar, mientras paseaban por este Ikebokuro.

-Fin del flash back-

Durante la noche en el bar Akabadashi…

Shizuo: -¿otra vez por acá lindura?, verte dos veces en un dìa... debe ser mi maldito día de suerte, dime ¿tendré suerte?

Izaya: -jaja, quería conversar con mis amigos y no se me ocurrió mejor lugar

Shizuo: -ya veo

Akabadashi: -Mozo, traiga agua para la señorita y vino para nosotros

Shizuo: -desde luego señor, sólo no llamen mucho la atención, además de bartender, soy el sacaborrachos...

Anri: -...

Izaya: -como les decía, puedo hacer que Anri tenga una vida más normal, sin tener que estar bajo las ordenes de Aozaki

Unas horas después…

Shizuo y Kadota acompañaron a Izaya al departamento de Shinra

Shinra: -mira como estas...

Izaya: -el otro sujeto quedo peor...

Shinra: -¿Cómo planeas regresar, si no puedes dejar la bebida?

Izaya: -la bebida... es la que no me deja a mi

Shinra: -embriagarte, no te regresara a tu dimensión

Izaya- me acerca mas... gracias a esto obtuve màs información valiosa y logrè que Akabadashi confiará en mi

Izaya: -Aunque tuve que llamar a Dotachin para que fuera por mi, y Shizu chan se tomó un descanzó para ayudarlo  
Shinra: -¿Cómo se puede confiar en alguien que se embriaga tan fácil?

Más tarde…

Shinra: -Izaya tu me tienes algún afecto ¿verdad?

Izaya ahogándose con el café: -¿qué pregunta es esa?, ya tuve muchas situaciones extrañas hoy con personas que apenas conozco en esta dimensión

Shinra: -actualmente haces cosas que no te gustan (entre ellas beber), también sacrificas mucho y me estas ayudando, eso significa que estoy entre lo que no quieres perder... no te quedes callado...

Shinra: -¡Izaya! Deja de tomar tanto café, si sigues así... morirás antes de regresar- dijo quitándole la tasa

Izaya: -tengo poco tiempo para planear, no debo dormir mucho

Shinra: -espera, este café es del caro, ¿puedes costearlo?- preguntó después de oler aquello

Izaya: -claro, tengo suficiente dinero para arreglármelas por un tiempo

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al ver vibrar el celular del cuervo, más que nada porque era de madrugada, aunque su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron quién hacia la llamada... era Celty, (posiblemente de la dimensión de Izaya).

Shinra (sin cicatrices): -Al fin, Izaya... Celty estaba muy preocupada por ti, ¿dónde has estado?

Izaya: -estoy en otra dimensión- dijo mientras recibía el mensaje de Celty (enviado a través del celular su Shinra) "eso explica porque no pude sentir tu presencia en ninguna parte"

Izaya: -¿cómo esta Shiki san?

Shinra (sin cicatrices): -¿en verdad?...- sorprendido- sobre Shiki san, sus costillas están sanando- trato de proseguir.

Shinra (con cicatrices): -Celty, ¿realmente estas allí?

Shinra (sin cicatrices): -ese debe ser mi otro yo

Shinra (con cicatrices): -Izaya ¿cómo es que podemos hablar con ellos?

Izaya: -debe ser que establecí una conexión entre ambas dimensiones al gastar mi dinero de esa, en esta. Supongo que se ha formado una especie de puente.

Shingen: -hijo mío… recuerda "si las cosas se ponen difíciles, nunca olvides usar un sedante"

Shinra (con cicatrices): -Papá, eres tú…- decía con una lágrima a punto de salir de sus ojos grises.

Shingen: -hola hijo, ¿Cómo es todo por allá?

Shinra (con cicatrices): -…- no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y le dolía el pecho

Izaya: -se los contaré cuando regrese… si es que regreso, ahora el Shinra de aquí debe descanzar, atendió a un paciente con sobredosis hoy.

Shinra (con cicatrices): -Izaya…- se sentía consolado y reconfortado por su amigo, sin duda sentía su apoyo.

Un rato después Izaya aprovechaba el evento fortuito para enviar unos mensajes a la otra dimensión…

-En la dimensión original de Izaya-

La madrugada paso rápidamente, durante la tarde se veía a un cobrador de deudas furioso.

Parecía que el rubio en verdad había tenido una mala noche, por alguna razón estaba muy tenso estos días, fumaba más que de costumbre. Normalmente se pensaría que estaría más feliz sin Izaya, pero parecía ocurrir todo lo contrario.

De repente el celular de Shizuo vibró, se le formó en el rostro una sonrisa homicida cuando percibió quién era el remitente (de una serie de mensajes con archivos que tendría que abrir). Nunca se enteró que recibió los mensajes con algunas horas de retraso.

Al ver el contenido con detenimiento, había algo inusual, definitivamente esa persona en los videos con "la pulga", era él (Shizuo) pero castaño, ¿Qué rayos hacia él con Izaya?, peor que eso según lo que decía su enemigo en el video… en realidad era un Shizuo pero no era él, ¿Qué estaba pasando entre su otro yo e Izaya?, ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto?

Era él pero a la vez no lo era, aquello resultaba confuso y le alterada, por algún motivo ardía en rabia, ¿Cómo se atrevía el otro él a tocar a su Némesis con tanta confianza?, ¿Por qué se dejaba el informante?

Sin darse cuenta ya había roto una pared y la gente (alrededor de él) le miraba con poco menos que demasiado miedo.

Izaya: -quizá lo mejor sea quedarme acá, el lugar es muy lindo- bromeó

Shinra (sin cicatrices): -quédate allá entonces y nunca vuelvas…- dijo sin aflicción alguna- Ay ay, Celty… duele, duele- comenzó a quejarse con la voz llorosa

Shinra (con cicatrices): -¡Shinra hables así! Izaya está haciendo hasta lo imposible por arreglar ambas dimensiones, él me contó todo, si no gana… Orihara kun morirá

Shinra (sin cicatrices): -¿morirá?...- se impresionó y borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Shingen: -Shinras tranquilícense, Orihara kun va a ganar, vamos a ayudarle

(Mensaje de Celty: "No lo sabía… Izaya… tu… ¿puedes con esto?, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?")

NOTA:

Para mis lectores que dejaron Reviews y me siguen alentando:

Agradecimientos especiales a KasukaHewajima8 y Psyque-kun (de Wattpad), Mitsuki Lina Mendoza y Psyque-chan (de Fanfiction), usagietomnl y Shino (de Amor Yaoi)

Especialmente hay una sorpresa para Psyque-chan


End file.
